Christmas Heat
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron requested oneshot. Jaune had planned a fun Christmas night with his love Pyrrha, but it takes a surprising turn on account of natural faunus heat cycle.


The winter season had hit Vale as suddenly as it always did, festive cheer following shortly after.

Jaune, capitalizing on this to give his girlfriend a lovely time, had planned a lovely romantic dinner date for Christmas, arranging with Nora for everyone to clear out when they returned so they could have the time to themselves.

Ren was unclear on why exactly, resulting in Nora simply shaking her head as she dragged him off. The night had started wonderfully, Pyrrha loving the restaurant and the gift from Jaune.

Confident as she always was on the battlefield, it was always a slight surprise to see how flustered she tended to get on dates. Jaune still had a hard time believing she had genuinely wanted him to ask her out back when they first got together, and wasn't just humoring him.

Which made Nora laugh every time he mentioned this, as she'd heard near enough the same statement from Pyrrha, in some cases not a few hours prior. Blake and Velvet, having been on their way out for the night, paused when they saw Jaune and Pyrrha heading back inside. They smiled, happy that the two were so happy together.

Then... their smiles shifted.

Faunus, human like though they were, still couldn't totally fight off certain behaviors of the animal kingdom. One such behavior was that of a heat cycle; one that tended to come on quite suddenly during the winter season.

Blake and Velvet had assumed when it hadn't hit up to now that they were in the clear. But as they watched Jaune-the nearest male creature to them as their minds interpreted-heading to the dorms, neither were able to look away until he was out of sight.

The two faunus girls looked to each other, each seeing it in the others eyes, knowing they were both feeling it and knowing that escaping it would likely be futile.

They shared a nod, and started towards the dorm. Inside the room, Jaune had brought Pyrrha to the bed, and had just begun to kiss his beautiful love when a heard a desperate, pounding knock at the door. The suddenness and urgency of the knocking caused Jaune to skip over any annoyance or frustration and jump to confusion and slightly worry.

He headed to open the door and see what was wrong; only to be pounced on. Jaune stumbled back, knocked off his feet as his shirt was literally torn from his body, Velvet shutting and locking the door behind them.

Pyrrha, jaw dropped at the sight of Blake and Velvet having barged in and begun stripping down her boyfriend right in front of her, questioned what in the world they were doing.

Realization dawned on her quickly as they explained. Pyrrha was well studied and knew about the faunus heat, and understood just how tortuous it could be for them. Jaune was certain he'd misheard Pyrrha when he told him and the faunus girls that it was alright, and that, so long as Jaune was alright with it, they would be happy to help them out.

Blake and Velvet seemed equally shocked, all three looking back to her to confirm they'd heard her right. Pyrrha's cheeks turned redder than her hair briefly, but she cleared her throat, steeled her nerves, and repeated herself.

Blake and Velvet didn't need to be told again, quickly stripping themselves down before they returned to stripping Jaune down without waiting for him to answer further.

Velvet's jaw dropped at the sight of his fully stiff member. She'd known he had to be half decent if he was keeping someone like Pyrrha happy, but she hadn't been expecting foot long, three inch thick log of a member to spring up to attention.

Blake, simply wanting to tend to her lusts and be done with it, didn't notice the size until she'd already straddled him and slammed her hips down hard.

Pyrrha winced, Blake's eyes widening as she felt how hard she was stretched by the polearm of a member she'd just tried to hilt into herself in one go. She didn't scream, not at first at least, but the silence spoke for itself.

Jaune, already having the feline faunus on his member and feeling there wasn't really any turning things around from that, decided to roll with the situation and hope Pyrrha had been serious.

His hands went to her hips, starting to pull her down more as she thrust up into Blake. Her silence turned to moans, then cries, then screams filled equally with pleasure and pain. It was a bit of a trip to see the usually docile, stoic Blake wailing in heated lust, hair wild as she rode him like a drunken slut.

He was quite certain that any mention of this event outside of this room would end in his grizzly death, either at Blake's hands or Yang's, but still. Jaune grit his teeth, putting more strength into his thrusts up into Blake, finally hilting himself inside of her as his hands moved up to her chest, groping her sensitive breasts.

Blake tried to say something, but what exactly she was trying to get out came out garbled, moans and shrieks interrupting every syllable as Jaune's thick member pounded up into her. Every few minutes her slit began to grip even tighter around Jaune as the rutting brought her over the edge, though he didn't try to stop or slow.

Given her current heat state, trying to stop before she was done was likely a poor choice for his health; even if Blake had overestimated how much she could actually take. So focused was Jaune on holding in his own climax, he hadn't noticed how many times Blake had gone over.

By the time Jaune finally couldn't hold it in any longer, his thick release, deep into womb triggered what Blake counted to be her seventh.

She'd gone from earsplitting cries back to silent now, and didn't bother trying to keep herself up, too tired to care as she simply let herself slump to the ground off of Jaune. Jaune panted gently, catching his breath quickly and looking over to Velvet.

Evidently she'd felt bad about interrupting their date. Jaune could see her brown bunny ears sticking up from between Pyrrha's head, his lover's face contorted in pleasure as she moaned. Jaune moved to them to join.

Velvet was already bent over the bed, and began to moan happily against Pyrrha's cunt as her own was stretched by Jaune's member.

Her words were slurred by moans and muffled from her position when she tried to speak, but Jaune could still make out some of the words as he rutted her, begging him to keep going harder, not to hold back, to _break_ her.

Velvet was on the masochistic side of things it seemed, and where normally she tried to control herself, her heat left her desperate to be hurt. Jaune had never indulged in that kind of sex, and glanced to Pyrrha.

His love gave him a simple nod, all he needed to be sure it was alright to keep going. Velvet cried out into Pyrrha as Jaune's hand came down hard on her ass. He struck her several times, reddening her ass as his cock slammed to the base inside of her, forcing her to take it all rougher than Blake had.

He bend over her, letting him reach around to pinch and pull at her nipples and, after a moment of thinking on it, letting him suck and bite gently on her sensitive bunny ears.

Velvet was writhing from the pleasure, Pyrrha later reporting that her eyes practically crossed as she came several times consecutively from Jaune's drilling.

Pyrrha groaned, soaking her face a few moments later. Testing how submissive the girl was, she reached out, using her semblance to lift one of Nora's many metal weight bars over, lining it up and driving it into her ass without warning. It was even thicker than Jaune's cock, which already had her screaming.

The rabbit faunus' eyes practically rolled back in her head as one last explosive orgasm tore through her, Jaune grunting as he finished deep inside shortly after.

Velvet collapsed to the ground off the bed, weight bar still inside her until Pyrrha removed it. Jaune was now finally able to join Pyrrha on the bed, giving her a loving kiss.

"Sorry for the wait." He said, somewhat sheepishly, unsure how to feel about the situation.

Pyrrha giggled, "It's fine, Velvet helped warm me up~" She purred, laying back for Jaune.

He kissed her again as he lined up, moving her into a mating press position as he thrust in, the two moaning into their loving kiss. Jaune pumped into Pyrrha with more passion than he had Blake or Velvet.

Fun as it had been, she was his love.

His mouth only left her lips to reach her breasts, sucking and kissing her nipples to flood her with as much pleasure as possible.

Jaune wasn't sure how long they were at it, only keeping track by Pyrrha's climaxes, wanting to make sure he was still able to bring her as much, hopefully more, pleasure as the heated faunus girls. Towards the end of his own stamina though, a thought seemed to come to Pyrrha.

"What.. what if they... get pregnant from this?" Pyrrha asked through moans.

Breeding was entirely the point of a heat cycle, so there was no questioning if their bodies were fertile at the moment, and Jaune had been hilted in both of them when he came.

Jaune hadn't considered it at the time, his mind having refused to entirely accept this was even happening. "It'd... be strange.. but I'd take responsibility of course."

Pyrrha smiled, not having expected any other kind of answer from Jaune. "Good, but.." She leaned in to whisper, "Be sure to take responsibility for me to~"

A shiver went through Jaune, and he could only respond by kissing her with as much love and passion as he could muster, slamming to the base inside of his love and unloading harder than he had all night, the two cumming together. They laid against the bed together as they caught their breath, basking in the afterglow of their sex together.

They hadn't even disentangled when they saw Blake and Velvet moving towards the bed. Seemed the two had recovered from their turns, and their heat wasn't sated yet.

Pyrrha giggled, "Seems our attention is needed."

Jaune smiled, "It's gonna be a long Christmas night."


End file.
